User talk:Cloverheart17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riverpelt (Talk) 15:12, July 18, 2010 Sorry bot that. We should delete mine... [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 17:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Clover! I'm going onto the IRC! Wanna join? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 19:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya welcome!!! (me in england right now. Wahoo!!) [[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 10:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) i have a new miniclan Hi, I have a new mini clan on my blog, and I was wondering if you wanted to join. If so, post a comment there with all the requirements. If you can't find it on my blog, check my followed pages list. RoseStar 22:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure, If you want to, you can do it. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 13:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Clover! I added the names you suggested, so will u plz vote again? Thx! And plz tell everyone else about my blog. I need more voters! No! no you're fine as you are! who says that u have to change? but It's fine, we need some serious people in the world! if we didn't... we wouldn't be here! [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 15:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It's ok about the IRC, and it was very thoughtful of you to apologize! I forgive you! I'll sign your friends list, and can you please sign mine? Bye! Catch ya later on the IRC! Spottedlions 17:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Hi Clover! Just wanted to say that it's really nice of you to comment on everyone's art and stuff. You're a great rollbacker. Your so helpful and stuff. :) [[User:Heartsky|'Sunclan']]Clan of courage 00:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) done I'msick with SFL's behaivor so I have blocked her for a week. aswell at the AU. [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 16:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Need your opinion! Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next![[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 04:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Prize!! Hey Clover! I've done ya contest prize!!! go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2-EXLXW9xU to see it! come look, come look! tell me if u would like the finishing pic. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 08:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ur welcome. anyways I enjoy drawing it! it was really fun! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 13:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! sorry if I'm really annoying, but I saw that you took cat requests. You don't have todraw limbs if u don't want to :) Cat: Darkpaw. Dark brown, brown, and a little white she-cat. If u want I could draw u something. =D bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you SOOOO much! It's awesome! Thank you clover!!!! :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy Thanksgiving!']]B-day month! 01:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) U didn't mess it up! I love it!--'Misty Nights' 15:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC)N No, I'm sorry I can't go on the IRC. I'm meant to be doing HW. xP--'Misty Nights' 15:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) lol, okay. :) --'Misty Nights' 15:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki New look Hi! I put a topic for Warriors Fan-Art Wiki's talk page And came up with a new look. It would be awesome if you could look at it and agree or disagree with it. There are Comments and Yes/No Areas to answer. I'm seeing if I can get as many users to agree with it. I think It would make the wiki more appealing! Thanks! --Sunspirit 07:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC)